


Maknae On Top

by danbaihe



Series: What scenario can I put Jeongin and his two boyfriends in now? [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan is Whipped, Clubbing, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mafia Boss Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Party, Partying, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: “Man…” Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. “...you just reallypissed me off.”Seungmin was taken aback by the sudden change in tone, but only steadied his hand.“Excuse me?”“Backstabbing? Okay. Sucks, but it’s happened before.” Jeongin took a step forward. He was confident Seungmin wasn’t going to shoot at this point. “Shooting up my favorite club? Ruining the night? A literal party pooper, but maybe I could’ve forgiven it.” He took a few more steps forward, the gun a few inches away from his chest now. Man, Seungmin hadn’t been that far to begin with, had he?orIn which Jeongin just wants to have a fun, calm night out, but his body guards need to loosen up a bit and- oh. well, it turns out an old friend is after his underground empire.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: What scenario can I put Jeongin and his two boyfriends in now? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Maknae On Top

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolute bullshit im so sorry  
> all my writing rn is so bad I have absolutely no excuses its just?? questionable. yikes.  
> so have this short shit show in attempts to get me out of writers block.

The club was filled, as usual. Jeongin prided himself on this club. It was the biggest one he owned, and he had spent a lot of time and effort into it- after all, it also served as his base for other businesses.

“How long are we staying here for tonight?” Chan- one of his closest men, and bodyguards asked. 

“I don’t know. I might want to party a little after. You should live a little Chan-ah.” Jeongin teased. Seriously, his hyung is too serious anyways. He needs at least one drink, but according to him, he shouldn’t be drinking too much on the job. 

Chan clicked his tongue, but didn’t say anything further, sighing. Jeongin was having a nice night. He had a deal that went well, he had Hyunjin, his arguably favorite employee, half on his lap, arm wrapped around his neck with a drink in his free hand. Good music was playing, there was a good crowd. Nothing too wild or rowdy going on. Just how Jeongin liked it. He sighed contently, humming to himself as he took a sip of his drink.

“Do I have anything else to do tonight? I feel like you all are acting like I have something else to do tonight.”

Chan looked to Changbin, who shrugged, looking back. Chan shook his head, before answering Jeongin.

“No sir, you don’t have anything else to do tonight.” Chan confirmed, Jeongin sighing. “Let’s have some fun then! You all are boring to go out with, I hope you know that.” Jeongin said, before glancing at Hyunjin, pulling him slightly closer. “You excluded.” he murmured, Hyunjin chuckling softly. 

“C’mon let’s go and dance a little. I’m sure we can find Seungmin or Felix or something- and just like, literally dance.” Jeongin said, absentmindedly patting Hyunjin’s leg, the taller male moving off of him. Jeongin got up wordlessly, leaving the private room, Chan and Changbin following right behind him.

He glanced at them, scrunching his nose. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” He asked unsurely, glancing at Chan nervously. 

Jeongin sighed, shaking his head and dragging his two men to the bar, leaning over the counter to wave down the bartender, Minho.

“Minhooooooo!” He called out, almost borderline whining. Minho was there in a matter of seconds, wiping a glass clean, bowing his head slightly. “Yes sir?” He asked, looking at a slightly stressed Chan and Changbin.

“Can you get these two gentlemen something that’ll get them drunk very quickly? I don’t care how long it takes or how many drinks.” Jeongin said, sighing. Chan opened his mouth to object but the glance Jeongin sent him told him that he shouldn’t continue that train of thought, closing his mouth again quickly.

“Uh, Sir, we really shouldn’t be drinking on the-”

“If I get shot or something it just means I have two perfectly capable men to take care of me and nurse me back to health, right?” Jeongin asked with a small glint in his eye, smiling. 

“Uh…” Changbin glanced around, scratching the back of his head. “Yes sir.” He murmured awkwardly. Jeongin laughed, petting his head jokingly. “Wow, good boy- now, c’mon, drink! I want to dance!”

After forcing his bodyguards to have a few drinks and getting comfortably tipsy on his own, the three ended up on the dancefloor easily, Hyunjin hanging back to continue doing his job. Jeongin was in the middle between the other two men, having left his coat at the bar. In terms of their job, it was probably a better position if he actually  _ needed _ protection from any oncoming threat. 

For Jeongin, it was just nice to have someone to dance with- close contact and all. Without anyone being too handsy, or trying to talk with him because they realized who he was and how powerful he was- there was silence between the three, which let the music loudly blast and drown out any of Jeongin’s thoughts.

He laughed out loud at Chan’s occasional fumble, knowing that, despite being probably a little tipsy by now, the man still really wasn’t comfortable enough to dance. 

After a few songs had passed and Jeongin had fun humiliating both of his bodyguards on the dancefloor, he made his way back to the bar carefully, grabbing his coat. He sighed as he put it back on, realizing he was starting to get a little cold now that he had stopped moving so much. He realized his bodyguards had followed him and were now behind him, trying to arrange themselves to look more professional, although doing so awkwardly. Jeongin giggled.

“Don’t I have a photobooth in here!?” Jeongin shouted over the music, before grabbing his friends both by the hand. “C’mon!! I wanna take pictures!”

“Sir-”

Jeongin didn’t listen as he dragged them through the crowded club, excitedly leading them to a photo booth he indeed did have in the club. There were also a few arcade machines scattered around the place. Maybe his taste was a bit childish, but it was nice to have small things around. Destressors.

He dragged Chan and Changbin into the booth, Chan trying to leave- not really being one for pictures. Jeongin pushed him back in before positioning himself in the middle, looking up at the screen and grinning. Then he winced. “Fuck, that’s bright.”

He patted his coat down for his pockets, producing a pair of sunglasses. Oh, he did have a gun in his coat. Huh. Eh, probably doesn’t have a keychain on it like the one in-

Anyways, he slid the sunglasses on, pressing a few buttons on the screen until they were met with the countdown.

“Smile!” He said, pulling his bodyguards closer and grinning at the screen. Changbin gave a genuine smile and a peace sign, while Chan grimaced.

3…

2…

1…

The camera clicked, and then they were taking their next picture, all deciding to do a group pose, only for Chan and Changbin to not join Jeongin. 

3…

2…

1…

The camera clicked right as he gently hit the back of both their heads, sighing. “C’mon- c’mon let’s do it together! It’d be cute.” Jeongin said, tugging on Chan’s arm. Chan, who, sighed, before posing like Jeongin had suggested before, Changbin following suit.

3…

2…

1…

_ CLICK! _

Jeongin looked at the photos, passing a copy of the strip to Chan, who glanced at it with Changbin, before pocketing it inside his jacket.

“Hm. I like these. I think I’ll tape it to my mirror.” Jeongin said, carefully placing his in his pocket.

Then, of course, something has to ruin his nice, peaceful night with his boys.

It starts off with a gunshot.

Then screams.

Then the sound of chaos, people trying to file out as quickly as possible.

Jeongin doesn’t know what’s really going on but he does know that he’s pissed. Absolutely pissed that someone had the audacity to come into  _ his _ club, fire a shot, and cause his crowd to leave. Whoever fucking did this was-

“Take off the coat.”

The order is clear, and cuts through the now empty room.

Jeongin looks up to see-

“Seungmin? Oh my fucking god-”

“Take. Off. The. Coat. Jeongin.” Seungmin said, tilting his head to the side and giving a small smile. “Now. Before I shoot you.”

Jeongin sighed, scratching his head. “Aish- really? Ah, I guess you know me well.” He slid the coat off, letting it hit the floor. Now he was just in his leather pants and button up that he honestly stole from Changbin’s closet.

Stole, because, well, it’s comfortable. His hyung hadn’t said anything because Changbin didn’t really mind if it was Jeongin- and anyways, he’s on Jeongin’s payroll.

“Why couldn’t you wait to kill me until after I left my club.” Jeongin whined. “Everyone was having a fun time, you just- you ruined it, Seungmin.” He groaned, absolutely none of his staff surprised with the lack of severity he was treating the situation with.

“It’s easier this way. I knew you wouldn’t flee- especially not from this club. It’s your favourite.” Seungmin said. He tilted his head. “Which of your boys should I shoot first, hm? The short one? The good-looking one?”

“Hey! Respect your elders!” Changbin yelled out, frowning. “That’s just rude. We’re both good-looking…” He murmured the last part, Chan glancing at him and raising an eyebrow, but saying nothing.

“Don’t you just want to like, I dunno, shoot me? Take my ‘empire’, or whatever, have it over with?” Jeongin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I know they’re your friends. Hell, everyone knows they’re your friends. I wanna see you suffer a little bit first.” Seungmin said with a small smile.

“Man…” Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. “...you just really  _ pissed me off. _ ”

Seungmin was taken aback by the sudden change in tone, but only steadied his hand.

“Excuse me?”

“Backstabbing? Okay. Sucks, but it’s happened before.” Jeongin took a step forward. He was confident Seungmin wasn’t going to shoot at this point. “Shooting up my favorite club? Ruining the night? A literal party pooper, but maybe I could’ve forgiven it.” He took a few more steps forward, the gun a few inches away from his chest now. Man, Seungmin hadn’t been that far to begin with, had he?

“But...threatening my friends because...why...you’re salty? Wanna see me in a little bit of  _ pain _ ?” Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh at that, eyes widening. Seungmin stepped back, and Jeongin took the opportunity to push his arm out of the way, Seungmin firing the gun but the bullet hit the ceiling, missing Jeongin by a  _ lot _ .

He pushed Seungmin back, grabbing the gun and turning it on Seungmin, who had fully hit the ground and was now crawling back, trying to get away, panicked.

“That pisses me off Seungmin. It pisses me off by a lot.” Jeongin said, sighing. Almost like he sounded bored. He checked the gun. It had three bullets left. He cocked it, not hesitating to put a bullet between Seungmin’s eyes. The man’s body hit the floor with a thud, Jeongin scrunching his nose as he looked at the pool of blood now forming at his feet.

“Ew.” He murmured. “I got blood on my shoes.”

“Ah, Jeongin, sit down, let us clean it up for you.” Changbin offered, Minho rushing behind the counter to take care of the body. Jeongin sighed, dragging himself back up to the private room, sitting comfortably in his little throne seat he got specifically for himself in the club, closing his eyes as he leaned back.

Chan and Changbin were wiping the blood off of his shoes within seconds, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful for it.

“Fuck, now I’m mad. Seungmin was the biggest money maker we had.” Jeongin said, groaning.

“We’ll figure it out.” Changbin said, his voice starting to fade away. Man, Jeongin was tired… maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt? 

He’s sure Minho would take care of the body anyways…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


...when Jeongin opens his eyes, he’s comfortably trapped between two bodies, all curled up on his queen-sized bed that definitely wasn’t meant for three grown men to be cuddling on. He’s in Pjs, not a ridiculous outfit that consisted of a shirt that probably exposed too much and leather pants. Chan definitely has him wrapped tight in a sort of koala-hug- or at least, what one can manage for being squeezed on a bed like this- and his legs are tangled too. Changbin seemed to opt for just slinging his arm around the other two, effectively making Jeongin double little spooned as he laid in the middle, stuffed animal comfortably wrapped in his arms.

“Hyung.” He whispered, hoping Changbin would wake up. Changbin did not, and in fact, only responded with a loud snore, Jeongin making a face at the sound before trying again.

“Hyuuuuuuuuuuunnnnngggg.” He whispered, a bit louder this time, only to have Changbin shift slightly in bed, still mostly unresponsive to the other.

“Changbin-ah.” Jeongin tried.

It was like Changbin’s honorific instincts awakened as his eyes snapped open, Chan snuggling into Jeongin a little tighter (Jeongin is SURE Chan is reacting in his sleep- he’s threatening Jeongin at this point, Jeongin is sure of it).

“What?” Changbin grumbled, squinting at Jeongin. “Do you know what time it is, little fox?” He grumbled, rubbing his eye.

“I had dream that I was a big mafia boss and that Hyunjin was like, I dunno maybe a stripper or something but he worked at this club I owned and Minho was the bartender and you and Chan were my bodyguards and so I kept trying to get you guys to party before I eventually gave up but then Seungmin showed up to kill me but then I got mad so I killed him and it looked really badass and then I got sad because the night had been ruined and then you and Chan cleaned my shoes.” Jeongin whispered, all mostly in one breath, eyes wide as he looked at Changbin expectantly.

Changbin stared back, eyes as equally as wide as his, obviously not expecting this much information only after a few seconds of waking up. Eventually, he seemed to register everything Jeongin said and sighed, yawning.

“Jeongin, babe, I love you…” He started. “...but what the actual fuck? You know what? No, just, please go back to bed, and you can tell me all about your dream in the morning, okay?” Changbin asked, eyes drooping again already as he lazily pressed a kiss against Jeongin’s cheek. Jeongin scrunched his nose up, resisting the urge to pull away from his boyfriend, solely because he would hit Chan in the head.

“Okay.” Jeongin yawned as well, reaching up and rubbing his own eyes. “I’m tired anyways too. Goodnight.” He murmured, sniffing.

“Goodnight.” Changbin mumbles, passing out only a few moments after.

Jeongin soon follows suit, the warmth of the other two causing him to fall into a comfortable, peaceful sleep, where he dreams about his mafia altar-ego dragging his boyfriends around.

The next morning, Chan and Changbin both need about two cups of coffee each to fully process any of their boyfriend’s weird dream.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @danbaihe


End file.
